


PV drabbles

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, PV ladybug - Fandom
Genre: (That's what i'm calling Lady Noir for the PV kids), Adults AU, BriChat, Cheshire Cat!Felix, Demon!Felix, F/M, Familiar!Adrien, Febug - Freeform, Frenemies AU, Félix is a black butterfly, I'll add more tags i upload, Mer!Felix, Paranormal AU, Possessed Felix AU, Scarlet Phantom, Selkie!Felix, They are nothing more than urban legends AU, Villians AU, Werecat!Felix, Werewolf!Bridgette, Werewolf!Felix, butterfly!felix, there might be more characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Lady Scarlet is aware her partner is affected by the flower curse and she is desirous to save him.





	1. Roses and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Scarlet is aware her partner is affected by the flower curse and she is desirous to save him.

Bridgette landed on the tower lost in thought. She dropped her gaze, going still at the dark blood red roses scattered on the ledge. There were dried petals and buds. Fresh blooms lingered amongst the drying plants. The tower was her partner’s sanctuary when he was alone. She didn’t like the sinking feeling that was settling in the pit of her stomach. Lady Scarlet snapped her attention up at the sound of violent coughing. Her gaze landed on her partner. Roses littered his lap as petals seemed to slip through his fingers. Seconds later, he was dry heaving.

Lady Scarlet trembled as she took cautious steps towards him. She could feel the amount of pain he was in. Knowing him, he would be ashamed of her knowing that he was sick or he would try to push her away, most likely the latter. She flinched he finally vomited the flowers. Her stomach turned at the sight of the blooms falling free. “Kitty.” She whispered. He snapped his attention towards her. His throat flashed. Phantom Cat was quick to dart to his feet but slipped on a flower. A sharp hiss escaped him as Bridgette darted for him and caught him before he could land on the pile of flowers.

“Why didn’t you tell _me!?”_ She demanded as she allowed herself to sink to the ground, pulling her partner into her lap. Lady Scarlet was surprised that he didn’t fight to get free. Phantom Cat wasn’t looking at her either, he appeared to be irritated but the energy coming from him was hurt. “Kitty. Why didn’t you –”

“Because you don’t care for me. You never will.” He interrupted in a soft hoarse voice, sounding like he was trying to growl. Bridgette jumped when he started coughing. She tensed waiting for more flowers to come but none appeared. She then narrowed her gaze as her heart lurched at his words. A startled mewl escaped him when she pinned him to the ground. She straddled him. Her heart fluttered when his irritated blue eyes locked with hers.

“What makes you think that I don’t care for you?” She demanded. Her partner narrowed his eyes while a scowl curled his lips. He reached for the pile of flowers next to him and chucked them into her face, making her gasp and flinch. A response to her question?

“Have you snagged your _prized_ boy or has he thrown you _away?”_ Sarcasm dripped in his voice as he wiggled beneath her, wanting to get free. He inhaled sharply when she ground her hips into him, telling him to quit moving. A soft hiss slipped from him and he attempted to buck her off, momentarily dislodging her. She was quick to remount him before he could slip-free. Her heart _ached_ for him. How could she have ignored him?

Lady Scarlet released a soft sigh as she dropped her head, brushing her lips to his. He went still quickly nipping her, forcing her to jerk back. If she had kissed him, his fangs would’ve gone through her bottom lip. “I don’t want your sympathy and a fake kiss isn’t going to fix me.” Irritation bloomed through her as she narrowed her eyes.

“Fake kiss and sympathy? You _really_ think I don’t care for you?” She snarled.

“I’d rather let _Plagg_ remove the flower than have what isn’t real.” He squirmed beneath her. She opened her mouth to argue with him but he didn’t let her. “Do you know how _many_ times I tried getting you to _know_ the real me? But each time you chased after a _pretty_ face. You saw ‘Félix’ and chased after him like he was a prize.” He snarled and attempted to buck her off him again.

Bridgette went still when he started coughing; he was quick to sit up struggling to get her off his lap but failing to do so as he responded the call of the flowers. They tumbled free between them. Bridgette’s heart ached at the sound of him struggling to breathe. He rested his head against her right shoulder. She was quick to wrap her arms around him to prevent him from falling back. “Why did I have to fall in love? Being a hero would’ve been easier if I didn’t allow my heart to enter the equation.” His voice was soft as if speaking any louder would cause him harm.

Bridgette’s heart lurched at his soft words; he regretted falling in love with her? No one should regret falling in love. She supposed it was her fault, she never really paid any attention to him. A soft groan escaped him when she gently laid him on the tower. He had given up fighting. He was slipping. “Don’t go kitty, please.” She whispered as she dropped her head, feeling his breath tickle her lips. She blinked upon feeling his trembling finger on her lips and gently pushed her away. “Why do you keep trying? We both know it’s not going to work.” He took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. Her heart lurched. “Please take care of Adrien.” He whispered as his body went limp.

Alarm raced through her as she quickly placed her hand over his heart. Relief burned through her at the feel of his heartbeat beneath. Phantom Cat was unconscious. “I love you kitty.” She whispered and dropped her head onto his chest, feeling it rise and fall. Each breath growing stronger after her words had slipped from her. She snapped her attention towards him when she felt him shift beneath her. “kitty?” She whispered in a frightened voice as he blinked, looking confused and exhausted.

“Lady Scarl-” She didn’t allow him to finish, she had captured his lips in a kiss. She could feel the tears slipping free. She had almost _lost_ him. She wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Bridgette felt him stiffen with surprise. She laced her fingers through his, trapping him. A soft whine slipped from him when her tongue invaded his mouth. He was confused. The whine turned into a moan when she explored, her tongue finding his cheeks and teeth. She could feel the shivers race through him when she found his tongue and glided hers down his, preventing from rationalizing. She wanted this kiss. Lady Scarlet coaxed his tongue into playing with her. A frustrated sound escaped him when she teased him. Heavy pants escaped him when she pulled away. Bridgette licked her lips; she blinked when she felt her partner wipe away her tears. "I'm still here." Phantom Cat murmured. He gasped when she pulled up into sitting position and nuzzled into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a deleted scene from Blood Red.


	2. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix had been kidnapped.

Bridgette growled as she darted down the darkened hallway. She pulled back her glowing bow, arrows forming on the string as she aimed before firing. She forced her way through the goblins, ogers, weres, and, fairies that filled the place. They had captured her partner and she was willing to do anything to come to his rescue.

She knew what they were after. They wanted him to be possessed by a demon. One where the woman forcing him to be possessed, could control him.

Bridgette flared her wings and landed on the banister when she had found the main room. She flinched when a pained scream escaped the pale blond. She pulled back the string as a snarl escaped her. Her gaze darting about the room. She searched for the Rusalka that had taken Félix. Her gaze landed on the male.

Her heart dropped at the sight of the consuming darkness flowing around him. His hair whipped about. “What the hell are you doing to my mate?!” She demanded as the darkness surrounding the blond teen faded.

She ignored the surprised, and hostile, gazes that burned into her. The red haired Rusalka glared at her. "Kill her!" The woman snarled. Bridgette growled and sprang into the air avoiding the hands of those around her. She didn't care what they were or their reasoning.

Bridgette fired her arrows at the many who went after her. Frustration burned through her when her back slammed into something behind her. She twisted around in time to hear a shrill shriek escape the rusalka.

Bridgette's heart lurched into her mouth to see that her partner was on his feet. He held the Ted had up by her neck, glaring at her. Félix no longer looked the same. His hair was silver with black streaks. It flowed around him as if he was in water.

Bridgette went still when he turned his attention towards her. His seclra was black and his pupils were narrow and white. His irises fire egine red. "What do you mean by I'm your mate?" His wings were a dripping black substance and vanished before touching the ground.

Everyone scattered when he spoke. They were acting as if he would kill them. A nervous smile curled her lips. "Exactly as it says." She responded in a soft whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea that branched off of apocalypse.


	3. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette catches her partner alone at night

A soft sigh of relief escaped Bridgette when she dropped to the ground, feeling the coolness of the shadows around her. Her partner had once suggested to her to find the darkest shadows to use to detransform. He did it all the time and has yet to be discovered. Was it because he could control them? Bridgette released the thought and allowed it to fall away. She was a little surprised when there was no flash of light. “There is no need when you hide in the shadows.” Tikki hummed, sensing her thoughts.

Bridgette smiled at the goddess and pulled away from the shadows. Tikki zipped into the earrings, her hiding place during the time she didn’t desire to be out and about. Bridgette then pushed forward, peering around herself and carefully moving. She didn’t want to be caught out this late at night. Her partner was still roaming. She didn’t want a chance encounter with her boss: Félix Agreste. It seems to happen often enough when she finishes her patrols. He hasn’t said anything so far but she could feel the glower he gives her for not caring for herself. She could say the same thing about him but something told her that it was nothing new for the blond.

Bridgette went still at the heavy atmosphere she had suddenly entered. Her heart hammered in her chest as she listened to it. She was sensitive to the energies in the air around her. The air felt sad. Bridgette relaxed slightly when she didn’t feel it sink into her skin as her partner had described it once. He was an empath, something about coming from being a cat herald. She knew cats could sense emotions but she didn’t think it would be to that point. She hesitated before following the thicket. It clung to her and slid down her skin like heavy droplets of rain; yet, it somehow didn’t penetrate her?

Bridgette turned a corner to a building only to freeze. Her heart hiccupped in her chest when her gaze landed on the figure half obscured by the thick shadows. It was her partner; Phantom Cat. His back was against the wall of a closed café, his palms touching the brick wall as if he was going to pass through it. His cat ears folding back in a droopy fashion. His tail still by his feet. The glowing crescent moon casted eerie shadows upon whatever part of him wasn’t hidden. He had an eerie, breathtaking beauty to him. She took a deep breath and released it. Of course he would, he wasn’t human. She turned to leave. She wasn’t supposed to know he existed. _Paris_ didn’t know he existed. They had rumors of _her_ and glimpses; but, none of him. He wanted to remain hidden from civilians.

Bridgette paused in her path; something about him snaring her attention. She turned and faced him, watching as a silver stream slipped down his left cheek. Was he crying? Bridgette watched as more fell, gathering below his jaw and falling down. Some tears created soft tinkles when landing on his golden bell. The mournful atmosphere came from _him. _Why was he crying? She watched the tears fall to the cement below. Seeing wet dots by his feet. He seemed pretty cheerful when they had parted ways a half-hour ago. What brought him down? Or had he been masking it during the times he had been with her?

She slinked close to him, a little curious as to how he hadn’t noticed her yet. He was usually _very _observant of his surroundings. Even when it came to others intruding upon his personal space. “Everything ok?” She asked in a soft voice. Surprise burned through her when he nearly jumped out of his skin. It was almost comical when he whipped his head towards her, his ears snapping to attention. His wide, water, blue eyes locking with hers. Her breath caught as she felt herself sinking into the sapphire blues. Flecks of silver sprinkled throughout the color with a starburst of blue-green around the fat oblongs. He blinked a few times, his platinum lashes sweeping over his high cheeks bones before he tore his gaze away from her, quickly riding the tears on his face.

Her heart dropped at the feel of something masking his emotions, breaking the connection she had managed to find. Phantom Cat didn’t want her to know. “You never saw me.” He whispered and vanished into the shadows. Bridgette blinked. Didn’t he have the ability to make others forget ever seeing him? Why didn’t he with her? Was it his way of saying he wanted her help?

Bridgette stared at the spot the swirling shadows he had vanished into, his presence long gone. She narrowed her eyes with a small scowl. She could feel the determination filling her. She knew she could sense him in the shadows, she has more than once and often ignored it. The next time he was out and about; she was going to hunt him down and see how she could help him. She _owed _it to him for being there for _her _when she needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be more to this. If there is, I'll post a separate story
> 
> Any way, this short was inspired by this [image](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d877ce9894322b53fd73c01406b24392/tumblr_ptgyldFIBp1x8jdwlo7_1280.jpg), by [Petit-Escargot](https://petit-escargot.tumblr.com/)


	4. Followed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix encounters his partner

Felix glared at Bridgette as she stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. Why did he have her as a roommate? She was nothing more than a nuisance.

He turned his attention towards the setting sun. He glanced at Bridgette's room, waiting for the signal that she was prepared for tonight's patrol. Relief flooded through him when there was no sign of it. He quietly slipped into his room, grateful for the sound proof spell he had placed on it. Félix commanded Plagg for the transformation.

Soon, he could feel the wind blowing through his hair as he raced over the rooftops, knowing his partner wouldn't be out patrolling. Lady Scarlet didn't care for the night and he was grateful for that. He would get a break from her nagging and her attempted friendship.

Phantom Cat halted at the sound a shriek. He tilted his head and twisted his ears about, searching for the source of the sound. He turned his attention towards the sound. Without hesitation, he darted towards the sound not afraid to kick the fae from the woman. Félix snarled a warning when the fae rose to her feet with a slight pout. "Is this how you treat women?" She sashayed towards him and he slipped away from her, turning his attention towards the woman who was being harassed. He felt his eye twitch.

Of course it was Bridgette.

Félix sighed and forced himself to approach her. He had to do this to make sure the female fae had done nothing to harm her. "Are you ok?" He asked and offered his hand towards her, pulling her to her feet when she's accepted. Bridgette gave a slight nod as she took him in. He knew this was the first she saw him. Pity he couldn't erase himself from her mind. She was another herald.

"Don't ignore me my love." The faery hummed. Félix stiffened when he felt her finger trail down his arm. He grabbed her wrist with a hiss. Why do they always saw the need to harass him? This fae knew he wasn't instead and yet she persisted? Why did it have to be him?

"Don't touch me." Félix pushed her away from himself, prepared to grab Bridgette and relocate her. The fae was only going to harass the herald again to get his attention. He gasped when he was grabbed and whirled around.

"No one has denied me but you." She closed her eyes, prepared to kiss him. Phantom Cat blinked when an umbrella smacked the fae rendering her unconscious after repeated hits. He quickly backed away, not wanting to feel the winged female slid down.

"Does she harass you often?" Bridgette asked, drawing his attention towards her. She was holding the umbrella and glowering at the faery, disproving her advances.

"She isn't the only one." Phantom Cat responded, turning his attention towards the scent of a succubus approaching. He released a soft growl. He wasn't sure why the darkness was coming but he wasn't going to sick around to find out why.

Bridgette yelped when he picked her and darted away. He could feel her cling to him as he wove through the buildings, slipped in and out of shadows till he was positive that no one was following him. Félix could feel Bridgette's eyes burning into him when he dropped off at a random building then slipping away into the shadows.

A sigh of relief escaped him, she hadn't tried conversing with him.

Soon, to his irritation, he began to encounter the ladybug herald every night in her civilian attire. Well, it felt like it was every night. Most of the time she smacked those he was chasing after. He stared at the angered petite woman. She was smacking a demoness with her umbrella. The demon found her amusing but left him be. After awhile they were chatting.

Phantom Cat gave a slight shake of his head and turned away only to feel a spell hit him, startling him. The caster shouted at him for rejecting her kiss and yelling that he'll never find love. It . . . Hurt? It shouldn't have. He knew it himself simply because who would want to mate with the unseelie Prince? Who would want him for who he is and not what he is?

Félix didn't even flinch when the fae was attacked his angered partner and an irked demoness. His own thoughts spiralling into a downward whirl. He felt himself sink to the ground as Bridgette called him by the nickname she had given him. "She's right." He hummed in a soft voice as Bridgette kneeled before him.

"No she is not." Bridgette hissed, drawing his attention towards her.

"Then tell me who would take this filthy cat for a mate?" He snapped only to go quiet when Bridgette glared at him, her gaze briefly flickering to his flared wings.

"I would." His heart hiccuped at her words. He stared at her, unsure of her words. He gasped when she embraced him.

He blinked when Bridgette traced her finger down his profile. His breath hitched when her finger lingered on his lips. was she trying to prove something? Félix flicked his ears forward at the sound of her nervous heart beat. He immediately licked his lips when her finger reached his lips, earning soft chuckles from her. Bridgette's lips now brushing against his. He couldn't concentrate anymore.

Was she trying to break the spell? "Just kiss him." The demoness hummed. He inhaled sharply when he felt a hand on the back of his head and was pushed forward, his lips pressing into hers. His heart hammered in his chest. A startled sound escaped Bridgette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was on my phone so it may not be well written.


	5. Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette comforts her partner

Félix blinked through the tears that threatened to fall, feeling shocked, shattered, and heartbroken, though he appeared furious towards the woman using him. He just found his girlfriend banging another male in the darkness of an alleyway. How often has she done that? It's that why her scent has been a confusing concoction of late? She rubbed it in that he was never there to please her. He couldn't, one night with him would kill her. She wouldn't be able to handle the intensity of him and she didn't have a way to make it so that she could handle him. He was the demon Prince after all.  
  
He watched as a woman dressed in black and red chewed out the woman he had once called love. Where did she come from? He didn't remember seeing her drop from the sky. Apparently, she didn't tolerate cheating and that's exactly what his girlfriend had done. Was this woman Tikki's herald? She certainly had the suit. How come he hasn't seen her before? Was she new?  
  
Félix took a deep breath and slowly let it out, regaining control of himself. He stilled at the rhyme that escaped the noirette's lips. Did she just curse his girlfriend? Félix exhaled, feeling the magic in the air. The herald did. She gave his ex an incubus's curse. The redhead will never be satisfied with the lovers she takes.  
  
He breathed in as the pigtailed woman called to him, bringing him back to reality. "Are you ok?" He frowned at her question. She flinched when it sank in. "Right." She glanced at the arguing pair before offering him her hand. "I can take you away from here."  
  
Félix didn't know whether he should trust this woman or not. She was Tikki's herald. Could he trust her? "Where do you plan on taking me?"  
  
"The Eiffel tower; if that's alright with you." Félix slightly tilted his head at the sound of his ex calling to him. He hesitantly accepted the noirette's hand, wondering how she was going to take him to the tower. The ladybug herald closed her fingers around his hand, a feeling of comfort and warmth soon filled him. As if she was trying to chase away the numbness that had began to fill him.  
  
The noirette pulled him into her, ignoring the redhead's angered protests and claims about Lady luck stealing her boyfriend. The woman simply told her to shut up as she opened her spiked wings. She was a faery?  
  
Félix inhaled sharply as the female fae took to the sky. He buried his face into her collar bone, feeling the wind tugging on his hair. He shouldn't be afraid of flying. This wasn't the first time he had done something like this. Well, this was the first he had with another holding him. It felt different with someone else holding him.  
  
He blinked when when she gently placed him on the tower's top when they had reached it. That was a short flight.  
  
Félix turned and faced the woman in time to see her disappear into the night. Why did she help him? Why was she leaving him here? Not that he was complaining about it. He could use a few moments to himself if she planned on coming back. He shook his head and glowered at the city. Never mind his partner.  
  
Félix grumbled under his breath as he turned to look at the city. A soft sigh escaped him while he lowered himself to the beam. At least he had a moment to himself. The blond snapped his attention upward when he heard someone land beside him. Surprise burned through him. She came back?  
  
"Sorry for leaving like that. I wanted to make sure she wouldn't remember you." Félix blinked as a light frown tilted his lips. What did this woman want? "The name is Lady Scarlet." She hummed and offered him her hand. He looked at it and raised a brow. Her smile deflated. She returned it to her side. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you didn't like being touched."  
  
"Félix." was his response. She beamed and sat beside him.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, your majesty." She gave a slight bow despite the fact that it wasn't a proper one. So Lady Scarlet knew he was a prince? She did not care? Félix turned away from her. She was the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another short on my phone.


	6. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is dreading to return to a specific camp only to see something he never expected . . .

Félix halted in his path when the camp had finally come into sight. He adjusted the few books in his grasp and a few coins. Trees surrounded the walls covered in green vines. A disguise to protect the people within.

He glanced around himself to see if the woman he had been avoiding was around. He didn't want a chance encounter with a certain noirette. It had been a while since he was last here. Give or take a few decades. The noirette that lived here was _overly _friendly and it made him _nervous_. Not that he didn't like her or anything; she just didn't know the meaning of personal space.  Félix  snapped his attention upwards when his sharp ears picked up someone using the trees. Sounded like they were leaping from branch to branch.

His heart rate picked up as he looked at the beams of light peeking through the trees, wondering if the sun had fallen yet. A light frown curled his lips to see that it was still strong. He inhaled the air, he could smell dusk approaching. Then who was in the trees?  Félix lifted his attention towards the trees, his gaze quickly being snared by a black silhouette. Barely noticeable if you weren't looking for something strange. It was Cat Noir.  Félix knew the blond well. He enjoyed books almost as much as the platinum blond.

Félix followed Cat Noir as he dropped in front of the entrance of the camp.

The canary blond stretched with a soft purring meow. It didn't take long for the cat herald to figure out he was being watched; what made Félix curious was the double-take the blond took. Cat Noir stared at him as his green gaze flicked over his form, taking in his attire and trimmed hair. Félix tensed, wondering what the young werecat saw in him. Snickers escaped the young blond as he looked away. “There is going to be a catfight.” He practically sang in a teasing lilt.

Félix slightly tilted his head at Cat Noir’s words; a quizzical frown curling his lips while he furrowed his brows. He _was no _cat. He was a wolf and he got along just fine with the other werecats.  Félix  eyed the back of the miraculous user, wondering what Adrien meant by that. “I wonder if the two of you can get along.” Adrien hummed before slipping into the camp, blending into the shadows as if he didn't want to be found.

Félix’s thoughts immediately turned to Bridgette. Was Adrien talking about Bridgette? How much has she changed? Was it enough that she doesn’t want to friend him anymore? Or was she no longer a fairy? Did she no longer care for werewolves? Had she become a recluse? Was she now spiteful? Did she hate him? Where were all these questions coming from? Why did he care?

Félix inhaled deeply and slowly released it, telling himself that everything would be ok. Nothing bad was going to happen. If Bridgette decided to pounce on him . . . he would deal with it when it came to it. If not; then he should be delighted to engage in small conversation with her. Félix gave a soft sigh before proceeding forward. He tensed upon spotting Bridgette. The woman was talking to a little child.

Félix went still when his gaze landed on the noirette. Bridgette, the obnoxious female fae who thought everyone should be friends. He couldn't exactly blame her. She didn't have the happiest upbringing. He slipped into encampment on silent feet, wondering how long he had until he was noticed by her. She always knew when someone new entered the camp. Something to do with the threads of energy.

“Félix!” She called causing the blond to stiffen. Guess he hadn't had long after all. A resigned sigh escaped him as he mentally prepared himself for what would come next. An enthusiastic hug. What he wasn't expecting was her to dart _away _from him shouting something about him going near a _catnip _bush. Félix wasn't affected by catnip the same way the werecats were. "I'm not willing to find out how it affects him!" Bridgette snarled and struggled to get passed a group of giggling children. They appeared to be up to something; but when were children not? "Félix!” She called once more. Félix was now definitely curious. Was there another boy here with the same name? Who did she adopt this time? Was it an actual cat? Félix wasn't sure what to think of the idea of her naming a pet after him.

The platinum blond proceeded forward with caution. He wasn’t comfortable with the sudden stares he was receiving or the whispers that were stirring with his presence. Had he done something wrong? He must correct it if that was the case. His gaze swept back and forth among the gathering crowd. His inner wolf stirred, prepared to defend himself if it came to be that way.

Félix held back a soft growl, steadily growing uncomfortable with all the attention. He slipped into the nearest shadow he could find, hoping it would lessen the effect of the campers' eyes. It did little to his chagrin. He snapped his attention towards Bridgette she said his name in a scolding manner. He went stiff. Félix watched as Bridgette held a potted catnip bush away from a pouting blond. A _platinum _blond. Cat Noir was reaching for the plant. His head turned away. His cheeks puffed. He was holding his breath.

Félix returned his attention towards the platinum blond sitting on the ground, ignoring the giggling children. He had catnip in his blood. The werewolf could see, and smell, that much. the blond appeared to be uncomfortable at being the center of the children attention but at the same time, he appeared to desire Bridgette's attention or the bush. One of the two; But, that wasn't what bothered  Félix.

This werecat appeared to be his copy. The platinum blonde’s ears flicked to the side as he snapped his nose into the air, inhaling the scents around him. He had detected  Félix's scent. Bridgette stared at the platinum blond as he snapped his attention about, his silver eyes eventually locking with  Félix's. Black cat ears perked forward. His black cat tail whisked back and forth rapidly. A frown pulled at the blond's lips. His pupils flashed to narrow slits.

Félix studied the man before him. He appeared to be an _exact _copy of him but his long hair and tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing black casual looking clothing. He was even barefoot.  Félix lifted his chin at the thought.  Black claws graced the end of his copy's fingers. He didn't know whether  Félix was a threat or not. Neither did  Félix. Where did Bridgette find _this _one?

Félix straightened himself as the werecat gracefully rose to his feet, snaring Bridgette's attention. She asked a question that went ignored. She then searched the surroundings before her blue eyes landed on him. A soft groan escaped her. He didn't catch what she said and he didn't care. The blond’s silvery gaze never left him as he stalked towards the werewolf. His expression empty of any emotion, every step filled with precision and calculation. It was as if he was expecting Félix to attack at any given moment. so, this blond was a survivor. “You are the other Félix I keep hearing about.” He said in a low, almost a warning, voice.

Félix raised a brow. He reeked of a cat who was born with black magic: A herald of the black cat miraculous. Félix failed to find the ring. He lifted his gaze towards the silver blond standing before him. “I’m the other Félix?” He asked dryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I played around with after finishing _Apocalyse_ but never really finished/dropped after discovering that it didn't work for a sequel.
> 
> <strike>Plz leave comments!! I would _love_ to know your thoughts on these shorts!!</strike>


	7. Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette has to break a spell to get what she loves.

Bridgette stared at the black cat standing before her as he muttered under his breath. She had frustrated him but that wasn't what mattered. The way he spoke was _familiar_. His tail lashed back and forth as he folded his arms across his chest. An unimpressed expression crossed his face. Bridgette twisted through her memory, trying to figure out how she _understood_ the rhythm he just _muttered_. His frown eventually turned into a scowl. His ears gradually folding to the side, expressing his irritation, like she hadn't picked up on an _obvious_ hint dropped. That was a first. He was openly expressing his inner feelings. That was unusual for the stoic cat.  
  
A sharp snort escaped him as turned his attention away from her, taking a few steps back as if to leave. More grumblings escaped him about wasted time. Bridgette was quick to snap out of her surprise and charged him. He snapped his attention towards her. He didn't even have time to react when she slammed him into the wall to his side, not hard enough to wind him. A startled snarl escaped him.

She knew who he was. She spent most of her time with him before she was yanked out of his world. His riddled, angry words were what gave him away. Bridgette instantly went to kiss him only to be halted by the feel of his finger on her lips. She could feel his breath tickling her lips. He was quiet. Not his usual quiet.

Lady Scarlet lowered to her heels and observed him. He was surprised. Very surprised. Why was he surprised about her wanting to kiss him? Was she the first to desire it? Phantom Cat took a deep breath before releasing it, quickly gathering himself and hiding his emotions behind the emotionless mask she knew so well. It didn't take long for him to collect himself. "Kiss me not for the bond that keeps me here shall be broken. Find another path and I shall stay." His voice was soft and his breath tickled her lips. Her heart hiccupped, she wasn't sure if she should believe him or not. He was known to lead her somewhere knowing full well it wasn't true; but, she also didn't want to risk the chance of losing him again.

Lady Scarlet dropped her gaze to his lips. She could hear his breath catch. He even licked them before a soft frown tilted them as if he wasn't used to the attention. How she _yearned_ for his kiss. A soft groan escaped her. So magic bound him here? How as she going to keep him hear without breaking it? Bridgette gnawed on her bottom lip. A bond? A bond keeps him here? A kiss from her would break it. How does she _kiss_ and _keep_ him here? She turned his riddle over in her mind. She would need to find something else to bind him here. But what? She didn't know how to create such things.  
  
"Do you want to finish here or go elsewhere?" Lady Scarlet snapped her attention towards him, feeling a bit confused by his question. Finish what? Her mind turned over to the incomplete spells placed on her before she pushed them away. Nothing she wanted to worry about at the moment. She knew she would have to finish the deal she made with the goddess; but, she wanted to that after spending time with him.

Lady Scarlet's mind turned to the second part of his question. Elsewhere? Was there a specific place he wanted to go? He raised a slender brow as if he wanted to tell her but could offer no help. A frustrated huff escaped her as she dropped her head on his chest, becoming very aware of his body heat. She had pressed him into the wall with her own body. His hands on her hips as if prepared to push her away. Her thoughts twisted to his words and their current situation. Bond.  
  
He offered her a hint. He might be unaware of it, but he had offered her a hint. She snapped her attention towards him. His blue eyes were dark. A hidden emotion swirling in their depths before slipping away. He had just offered her a hint and his, hopefully, permission. Phantom Cat's people could bond with each other when they mate. She remembered him mentioning something like that.  
  
A sharp gasp escaped him when she grabbed his wrist and pulled away from the wall, dragging him along with her. She didn't give him a chance to speak as she picked him up. A startled yelp escaped him when she threw him over her shoulder and darted for home. "Lady Scarlet!" He exclaimed and struggled to prevent himself from slipping off. His tail quickly snapping around her arm.  
  
Her heart raced at the sound of her heroine name slipping from him. She could feel his hands on her lower back as he struggled to remain on. It didn't take her long to traverse across Paris and into her bedroom. Bridgette used her powers to close doors and lock them. She didn't want any interruptions. Her best friend had the tendency to pop in when least expected and she had no desire for Tikki to check on her to see if the spell has been completed or not.

No. Tikki wasn't in her earrings at the moment.

  
Her partner grunted when she dropped him onto her bed. She dropped her transformation. Phantom Cat's eyes widened when she quickly straddled him. A furious blush colored his cheeks as he lips slightly parted. He was genuinely surprised. Why? had no one desired the Chesire cat in this way before? He was quick to purse his lips and exhale. "Bridgette." His voice was soft, causing her heart to race. She licked her lips while her gaze dropped to his lips. _No kisses_. She scolded herself for thinking about it. Bridgette couldn't kiss him till they were bonded.

A soft growl escaped her as she pinned his arms above his head. His irises darkened. She flinched, he almost looked annoyed. She hoped that wasn't the case. Bridgette felt like it could be masking another emotion. "Bridgette." He said in a soft, sultry voice, snaring her attention before she could anything else to him. Her heart raced in her chest as he carefully wiggled his left hand free from her grasp.  
  
Bridgette's heart lurched when she felt the tip of his claw at her hairline. Chills raced down her spine when he slowly lowered it, tracing her profile. She closed her eyes, feeling the tip of his finger trail down her profile. Her heart raced at the feel of him lingering on her lips. Félix wanted to kiss her too. A soft sigh slipped past her lips as he went past her collar bone and stopped right at her heart.  
  
"Why me?" Phantom Cat's voice was soft and swirled around her like water. A smile curled her lips as she opened her eyes. She wanted to tell him the love she had for him in her heart, though most of it was muted from the few spells she had accepted. Could she break them?

Her heart lurched when she didn't see him before her. Just darkness. She blinked at the sound of dull, chirping birds began to sharpen. Bridgette slowly opened her eyes, feeling sleepy. She was no longer in her bedroom. A soft frown escaped her as she struggled through her muddled mind. Something was missing.

Bridgette sat up with alarm when it finally clicked. Her heart lurched as she snapped her attention around. She was in the park. Sitting in a bench with a sketchbook in her hands. Her colored pencils spilling over onto the ground. Her phone held a picture of her reference. It was of a man dressed in a catsuit. Her heart lurched as she stared at it. Was it all a dream?! She didn't want it to be a dream! Where was her kitty?!  
  
_What's wrong with it being a dream? Isn't it better this way? There are no strings attached. No heartbreak._ Bridgette blinked at the soft male voice that drifted through her mind. Her thoughts instantly turned to the Cheshire cat from her dreams. The platinum blond who had snared her heart.  
  
"Who are you? Where is Phantom Cat? Why am I here? Are you my kitty?" Bridgette demanded. A soft sigh echoed through her mind. It almost sounded forlorn.  
  
_I'm you. Well, I'm the voice of the one you desire._ It felt like a lie to her but something pushed through and she was quick to forget. She stared at her drawing, the stoic cat glaring at her. Soft giggles dragged her attention upward. She was quick to find a couple making out rather, _shamelessly_. Bridgette blinked, expecting to feel the pinch in her heart. Bridgette blinked when she felt . . . Nothing. They didn't seem to bother her. How long ago did she break up with her boyfriend? Is that why she dreamt up a male in a catsuit? She flinched. That didn't feel right.  
  
Feeling a bit confused, she rose to her feet before searching for the bag she would've used to bring her sketchbook. Bridgette furrowed her brows upon not seeing one. Didn't she always bring one with her? Her gaze drifted over to the couple, still nothing. Bridgette didn't know what to think of it. Wouldn't she be wanting what they have? She dropped to her knees and gathered her scattered pencils. Why did it not hurt her to see the couple?  
  
_Is it__ not better to no longer feel the pain from seeing others? To be free from that burden?_ Bridgette stilled at the passing thought. Burden? Has love been a burden to her? Since when? Distant memories stirred within her about all those who have hurt her. _To be free from the pains of this game._ The voice filtered through her mind. _To be free from the sorrow that always comes with._  
  
"But love can be a good thing?" Bridgette questioned while pushing her phone into her cargo pants. She hovered her hand over the many pockets. Was that how she managed to store her colored pencils? She looked at the small pencil bag before adding it to the pocket that held her phone.  
  
_Since when?_ Was the responding question. Bridgette fell quiet, absently grabbing her sketchbook. She lifted her attention towards another couple snuggling on a bench a few down from her. She observed the delighted smile curling the woman's lips.  
  
"Love can offer the freedom that can found amongst others."  
  
_Name one._ Came the arguing voice. Was there a reason she had chosen the voice of her partner? That question rapidly vanished from her mind. She focused on the argument, her thoughts twisting and turning over couples who have remained together after a _long _time. So far, it wasn't looking good for her.  
  
"My parents." Bridgette blurted out when the light bulb went off.  
  
_They lucked out. When was the last time you found someone so loyal to you? _Bridgette had no response for that. She released a soft sigh. It was true. She hadn't found any who would remain true to her. Phantom Cat drifted through her mind. _But, does he love you? _She didn't return an answer but her heart raced nonetheless. That response meant that he was real; but, it also had a good point. She felt herself deflate. That was a good point. Did he even care for her in that way?  
  
Bridgette was torn out of thoughts when a familiar voice reached her ears. She was expecting the reaction of her heart but it . . . never came? Her attention was quick to find her most recent ex. The brunette was flirting with the Pred head she had caught him sleeping with. He was being _very open _with what he wanted. It didn't bother her? Shouldn't she be hurting? Furious? Not wanting to ever see him again? Shouldn't she desire to turn away instead of watching them palm each other?  
  
_He can't hurt you if you don't care for him._ Bridgette looked away, feeling a bit confused. That was a good point. Why should she care for him? Soft chuckles filled her mind. She beamed, feeling proud of herself. Had she finally gotten over him? So quick too? Maybe it was a good thing that she didn't have to fall in love. She was glad that she accepted Tikki's contract.  
  
Bridgette grinned as she pushed forward, feeling lighter and happier. Her grin turned into a bright smile. She felt like bursting out into a song, though she couldn't sing very. She chuckled at the memory of her partner trying to teach how to sing properly. The reason, her voice hurt his ears. Her smile widened at the sight of her parents. Bridgette waved at them, happy to see them. They returned her smile and continued their stroll. She could feel the warm rays of the sun fall on her. She felt free.  
  
Bridgette stopped short when her gaze landed on a familiar blond reading on a park bench. She didn't know what she was expecting when she found him. A hiccup, as a soft gasp, _anything _to indicate that she had feelings for him. She wasn't expecting to see him as another person. Bridgette looked away upon feeling nothing. It confused her. She knew that she had fallen for him, yet she didn't feel anything.  
  
_Why do you want to? _The voice returned. Bridgette felt ashamed for some reason. Was that normal? She peered at the platinum blond. She watched him turn a page in his book. It almost unnerved her that she wasn't getting a reaction towards the handsome blond. _Why love him? He hasn't been kind to you._  
  
Félix then looked up at her. An annoyed expression crossing his face. A scowl curling his lips as if to prove a point. "May I help you?" The way he said that; it should've hurt her but, it didn't. That thought scared her. She loved him.  
  
_Are you sure? _An apologetic smile curled her lips and she spoke about interrupting. A snort escaped him and he closed his book rising to his feet and tucking it away into his bag. He didn't recognize her? It didn't hurt nor did it bother her. Bridgette turned around and began to walk away from him. Hadn't he loved her? Her thoughts twisted all the memories of him and his alter ego. The subtle actions towards her that expressed his interest. He had wanted to get closer but was afraid to. So, why wasn't it hurting her?

It was beginning to scare her. Bridgette didn't like the numb feeling, and it was _increasing_.  
  
_It's hard to love something you don't remember._ She stilled at the thought. Félix didn't remember her? Her hand flew to her ears. Empty. The earrings no longer residing where they should be. _Besides, didn't you want to be free from loves bonds? _The voice pulled her out of her near panic._ To never be hurt again? Avoid the cheaters? The liars? The manipulators? The backstabbers? _The voice was soft as if to hide something. Bridgette glanced back at the blond to see he was walking away. She should feel like Félix was taking her heart with him.

  
Bridgette blinked when she noticed parts of him were beginning to fade as if she shouldn't have known him to begin with. She felt like her memories were slipping away with him. Bridgette stilled when she felt tears slip down her cheeks. "No." She said in a soft voice and darted towards him. She wanted to make him remember her, see if he still loved her. _it will lead to more pain when he says no. _Bridgette ignored the voice. "I want to love him." She choked through the tears.

Bridgette gasped when she slammed into a barrier. Her heart lurched when she came crashing to the ground. She snapped her attention about, trying to see it. She then sprang to her feet. Bridgette pressed her body against it, trying to push through. She ignored the breaking bands around her heart, allowing her emotions to twist free.  
  
Félix turned and looked at her. Nearly see-through ears perked in her direction. Bridgette could feel his gaze burn into her as she called to him. He rolled his eyes and turned away from her as if to continue forward. Tears burned down her cheeks, desperate to reach him. Bridgette was afraid of the possibility of never seeing him again.  
  
Bridgette wanted to be loved. Loved by him. He treated her like a queen. his queen. His love. More tears streamed down her cheeks and she struggled to see through them.  
  
"Kitty!!" She yelled, releasing a sharp gasp when the barrier suddenly fell away from her. She tittered forward dangerously,  
Struggling to maintain her balance before darting forward. His form solidifying the closer she drew. He turned and looked at her; he looked surprised. She knew who he was with the mask on.  
  
Bridgette's vision blurred from her tears. Her heart hammered in her chest with fear. She was afraid of losing him. A sharp yelp escaped him when she slammed into him. For a moment she could feel them falling to the ground. She ignored the sound of his books clattering to the ground. She blinked to rid the tears so she could see.  
  
Félix stared at her with wide eyes. His surprise was evident. His silver eyes slowly fell away, revealing the deep blue she knew was his alter ego. The cement ground bled away to the gentle colors of her bed covers. Phantom Cat's long blond hair fanned around him like a silver halo. His hands were on her shoulders. She had trapped him beneath her. Phantom Cat remained beneath her. "Kitty." She whispered.  
  
"You broke my spell." He said in a soft voice. A spell. He was to cast the last spell. That's right. Bridgette had struck a deal with Tikki. If she could break the loveless spells, Tikki would help her find a match. Someone to love her for all time.

  
Bridgette licked her lips, taking in her partner's surprised expression. The soft blush that was steadily growing darker as if he knew he was not getting out any time soon. She wanted this male. Bridgette followed her impulse and dropped her head to kiss him, silencing his surprised gasp. She felt him shift beneath her. He wasn't sure what to think.  
  
Bridgette slipped her tongue into his mouth, causing him to jump. She wanted him to know that she loved him. She wanted to show Félix that she did. For him, actions were louder than words. She didn't question why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a scene I want to have in an upcoming Wonderland AU, this scene takes place on Earth.
> 
> <strike>I didnt like the ending so I fixed it.</strike>


	8. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette takes it upon herself to care for a sick werecat

Bridgette lifted her head from her meal at the soft gasp that escaped the male across the camp. She wanted to glower at him but couldn’t bring herself to do it. She had been with them for a while now. Bridgette watched Félix as he rested against the tree behind him, his face twisting before he took a deep breath and slowly let it out as if he was trying to control his pain. He then lowered himself to the roots of the tree he rested at. His motion slow as if he was in pain. His breath slow and shallow. He wrapped his tail around himself as if to find comfort. 

He remained sick after the many days the ritual had passed. Bridgette knew it was her fault. She had refused to tend to him. She turned away; angrily biting into the rabbit his brother had caught for her. The canary blond wasn’t happy with her. Bridgette peered at the blond to see him relaxing, slowly. Her gaze quickly finding the untouched food beside him. She returned her attention to him. He’s lost weight and he hasn’t been eating unless forced. Plagg, Tikki, or Adrien usually fed him.

Bridgette returned her attention towards the rabbit in her grasp. Her meal was no longer appetizing. She forced herself to swallow what was in her mouth. Her stomach turned as she lifted her head towards the unwell blond. The wolf knew she was the one who could save him. Adrien pestered her every day for her help. He was growing to dislike her for her refusal.

She didn’t hate the pale blond as much as she used to. What changed her mind? The werecat’s persistence. Despite the sickness that seemed to plague him, he pushed it aside to tend to Adrien’s needs. He always had a gentle smile when the blond approached him. He played with his brother when he asked. Félix always _tended _to Adrien’s needs and He was _getting_ worse because of it. Half of the soul Félix had was _rotting_ away. The platinum blond seemed to know it too. He always looked sad and in pain when Adrien asked how he was doing before a gentle smile stretched his lips, quickly masking his true feelings. He would ruffle Adrien’s hair and say he was doing ok. Werewolves liked men, and women, that was family-oriented and Félix showed that more than once. It was getting to her. 

Adrien didn’t have the strength to repair his missing soul. Tikki knew that. She had lied to the boy after the ritual had been finished. The goddess was trying to guilt-trip her. A soft sigh escaped her as she forced herself to her feet. It looked like it was left to her to care for him. She dropped her gaze to her unfinished rabbit and grabbed, maybe she should get him to eat small first.

Bridgette moved her feet till she was standing before him. A soft exhale escaped him. The werewolf stared at him, her gaze traveling down his slender form. She sighed. She was drawn towards him. She blinked when her gaze locked with his silver ones. A frown tilted his pale lips. “You are awake.” She hummed and lowered herself beside him, ignoring the warning hiss. She knew he couldn’t act. It would hurt him. “Guess my turn to feed you.” She mused.

“Not hungry,” Félix growled. She narrowed her eyes. He _had to_ eat. He returned her glare.

“What are you going to tell Adrien when he asks?” His glared darkened but he got her message. She sat down, cross her legs and making a nest. She placed her rabbit on his plate and reached for him. A soft gasp escaped him when she gently pulled him into her. She grabbed the rabbit and tore a large piece of meat off. She shoved it in his mouth before he could act. He jumped at the action and growled. She ignored him and grabbed another piece. Soon the rabbit was finished and some of the greens on his plate. She wiped her fingers on the grass before her pants.

Bridgette turned her gaze to the dozing blond. He had fallen asleep after his meal. Her fingers twitched, wanting to go through his hair. She pursed her lips and leaned back on her palms. Soft mumbles escaped him and he adjusted himself, making himself comfortable. Bridgette’s heart hiccupped at the feel of his hair brushing against her neck. The feel of his body curling into hers. She licked her lips, desire to taste his.

She frowned. A soft groan escaped her. She knew she liked him; she just didn’t know that it was that _much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a possibly a part to a sequel to [_Life_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665588/chapters/23606505).


	9. The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is being forced into doing something by his father that he doesnt want to do. He hates it, but does he actually do it?

Félix glowered at the surface of the water. The moons light dancing upon the surface. He flicked his black-green tail fins, waiting for someone to approach the shore line and call for him. He hated what his father was forcing him to do. Who cares if it was tradition among the males. He didn't want his first experience to be with a stranger. He dropped his gaze to the seal skin tied around his waist. A ruse that was used for the entertainment of mortals.

They called them selkies. Only the women needed the seal skins to survive in the water as far as he knew. Félix huffed, ignoring the bubbles that escaped him, and folded his arms across his chest. He looking back at the dark depths behind him. He could almost feel his father's gaze burning into him, as if asking him whats taking so long.

It appears no mortal is about tonight." He grumbled under his breath, running his fingers over the fin on his right elbow. A translucency green. He stiffened at the vibrations going through the water. Sand falling in from pounding feet. He snapped his attention towards the shore line when something splashed in then feel to its knees. 

He shoved his silvery hair out of his eyes. His heart hammered in his chest, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. His heart slowly sank when he recognized the faint zing of a tear falling in. Another fell, another and another till more than seven had been cared to him by the pull of the ocean waves. The call he needed to respond to. A snarl escaped him, cursing his father. Félix forced himself to approach.

He broached the surface, scanning the shore line before his gaze landed on a noirette sitting in the water. A scowl curled his lips. He glowered at the weeping woman. He didn't want to do this. He hesitated only to feel the sharp sting of a wave smacking his back. He hissed, his father was watching in the waters. Félix shuddered, did his father watch the deed be done with every male? Félix rubbed his arms while frowning. What a creep.

He propelled himself closer with the flick of his fins. Félix willed his tail to turn into legs. Disgust pulsed through him. His father's words going through his mind : selkies are not mer. Mortals don't know that it is a lie and it must be kept that way." He snorted and adjusted the seal skin when he found his feet. His heart raced when his legs wobbled.

A soft sigh escaped him when he found his balance. He took a few steps to test his balance, getting better with each step he took. He paused when he was a few steps away from the weeping maiden. He dropped his gaze to the seal skin and adjusted it so that it would hide most of him. He scowled when he couldn't tie it any tighter, still exposing his right thigh. How he hated this tradition.

He returned his attention towards the woman. He watched the sea as it lapped around her knees. She wasn't in deep enough that he wouldn't have to worry bout her drowning during the deed. Félix frowned-shoving the thought out of his head. Why did he have to be him? He wished he didn't become of the age the tradition calls for.

Félix took a deep breath before speaking. "Why do you weep fair maiden?" He did the best he could to make himself sound charming and to hide the disdain he was feeling.

Félix flinched when she snapped her attention towards him. Her sea blue eyes widened at the sight of him. Black hair was plastered to her neck, shoulders, and cheeks from the spray of the sea. Her black lashes were spiked and her face was tear stained. He sighed as her gaze ran the length of his lithe body. At least she wasn't staring at him like he was a meal. He didn't want to be here. He'd rather be home reading a book.

Félix forced himself to move forward till he was standing before her. Her gaze paused at the seal skin tied around his waist. He stilled as her eyes widened. He resisted the urge to scowl and snarl at her. Félix had no desire to get in trouble with his father by chasing her away. She snapped her gaze to his. He expected to see lust dance in her eyes; instead, surprise colored them. "You're a selkie." The whisper escaped her lips. He made no action to correct her.

He blinked as a furious blush colored her cheeks as her eyes flicked to the seal skin as if to confirm herself. She looked away, soft sniffles escaped her. She wiped away the tears. A soft sigh slipped from Félix, already hearing his father's voice telling him what to do next. He lowered himself by her side.

Félix blinked when he was immediately covered in something. He looked at her. She was no longer wearing her cloak. "You looked uncomfortable." She murmured as he pulled the cloth tighter around himself, grateful for her generosity. Félix blinked when another tear slipped free. "Why do you cry?" He asked again.

"It's nothing important." She murmured, more sniffles escaped her. A soft frown curled his lips as he racked his brain as to how initiate what he came here to do. The thought made him sick. A sharp hiss escaped him when a wave slammed into him, knocking him over onto his back. He cursed in his native tongue, knowing what the wave ment. "I'm working on it!" He growled and pushed himself back up in sitting position. Fixing the seal skin and the cloak so he wasn't exposed. He hated this.

Félix turned his attention towards the noirette when she assisted him upward. How was he going to seduce her? He was no master at it and he knew what he read in books wasn't real. "Arent you here for . . . ?" She trailed off as if saying the word was embarrassing.

"I'm suppose to but I'd rather not do it with someone I don't know." He grumbled under his breath. Did she hear him? He hoped so. He wasn't going to say it loud enough for the sea to hear. He would be dragged home, punished, then forced out to try again or banished. He blinked when soft laughter escaped her.

"A selkie who doesn't want to." He glowered at her, wanting her to be quiet. "That's a first." She sniffled and wiped away her drying tears. "I'm always hearing about you guys are so willing and even push for it."

He gave her an unimpressed look, drawing soft snickers from her. He wasn't that way and he didnt want to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the start of this, might turn it into a short. If I do, I'll post it as a separate story. 
> 
> <strike>I'll edit it when I get the chance.</strike>


	10. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a nonmagic as a familiar reduces ones power . . .

Félix slid his finger up the spine of a book, muttering the title under his breath. Was it the one he was looking for? His father had been pushing him to find a familiar, grow in his power. The idea didn't really appeal to him. Félix was strong enough without a living magic enhancer or servent . . .

Didn't hurt to study.

The silver blond hooked his finger into the top of the book and pulled it free, adding to the books of spells in his grasp. He turned his attention towards an oak table round the corner of the bookshelf. He laid his books before him, instinctively reaching for one as he lowered himself into a seat. He blinked when he read the title: _Famalus Covenant_. Not the book he had been expecting.

Wouldn't hurt to read. He flipped open the book, the pages quickly turning to the chapter about contracts. Why start here and not the beginning? Something told him he should start from here.

A heavy feeling settled in his stomach but he was quick to dismiss it, not thinking much of it until he had reached the last page of the chapter. The dread returned but stronger than before. Something was wrong. Something was going to change in his life. His thoughts twisted to his brother. Soft curses escaped him as he bolted out of the chair, leaving the book open.

The heavy feeling increased as he fled the library, ignoring the hisses and disgruntled people left in his wake. He followed his instinct while turning a corner. He always had a connection with his little brother ever since the canary blond had been born. Félix hadn't liked it at first, now he cherished it.

Something had triggered the bond.

Félix rounded another corner, feeling rather antsy and uneasy. He didnt like the dark feeling residing inside him and the night sky wasn't helping. His heart nearly stopped at the sound of soft whimpers. He forced himself to stop and turn to the darkness the sound came from. Soft pleas came from the shadows, sobbing choking the words.

A pained scream escaped the being in the shadows as Félix slinked in, changing the direction of the moon's light to see within. He could feel eyes land on him. Hope filled noises escaped the victim. He was saying something that Félix couldnt understand.

The platinum blond stilled when an invisible arrow whizzed passed him. Adrien's voice screamed his name as the light of the moon illuminated the bloody scene before him. Adrien was reaching for him, covered in blood. His green eyes wide with fear, hope, and tears. There was blood on the ground and his father's _main_ assassin was standing over the injured blond.

"We were hoping you wouldn't show." A voice whispered behind him, containing the excitement in his voice. The fool was lying. Félix whirled around, attacking the person without seeing who it even was. Was this a warning from his father? Calm fury burned through him. His father should have known messing with him or Adrien would have consequences. So what if he cared for his brother?

The man yelped and tried escaping the silver blond's wrathful grasp. Black butterfly wings flared open as Félix twisted around darted towards the mime, throwing the fool at the man.

A grunt escaped the twig of a man upon hitting an invisible shield, he crumpled to the ground. Unconcious from the impact. The Mime's pwer wavered when Félix pressed his palm against it. The Mime glowered at him as the surface shifted and changed to something that would blast the man away.

A scowl curled the bleached blonds lips as he reacted. He wasn't fast enough. Félix flicked his wrist, using his power to launch the man away. The building behind the Mime wrapped and twisted being swallowinghim whole, taking the assassin elswhere.

Félix's heart lurched at the feeble voice that called his name. He dropped his attention to the canary blond struggling to rise to his hands and knees, using Félix's leg as a support.

The silver blond quickly dropped to the ground, gathering the broken bundle of his brother and pulling him into his lap. Adrien trembled as he curled into him. Tears mixed with blood. Félix's mind whirled as to what he could do. Hospital was to far away, he didnt know where the ladybug heralds lived, he didnt know very much healing spells. Oh the irony. It was one of the books he had plan on studying today.

Félix nuzzled the blond, fighting his own tears while a familiar's contract ran through his mind. Any living thing can be a familiar, choose the right one; it will bolster your powers. Choose the wrong one, it will reduce. It would also grant one who was dying, more life . . .

Adrien was born without magic.

Felix tightened his grip and rested his forehead on the blond, soft words escaped him. Forget not taking a familiar; if Adrien was willing, he would take his brother.

The words twisted around them, taking shape in a black purple light, writing out the words in the language he spoke. Adrien responded, struggling to make his words clear. Black green light words left him, struggling to take shape. Félix’s heart hammered in his chest, sensing the impending death of his young brother.

Félix's heart dropped at the fading sound of Adrien's voice. His breathing rattling and sounded wet. Felix prompted him to finish the contract, to say the finale few words that would tie their lives together. Felix grit his teeth, feeling tears slip down his cheeks. He snapped his wings around himself and Ade, warding of the spirit foxes that had come for his brother's soul. He wouldn't allow them to take him.

There had to be away to bring Adrien back. His soul still lingered, fighting to remain in his body. Félix surfed his mind for a spell. He ignored a shadow that loomed over them. He changed the air around him to fend off any who dare to get too close. He snapped his attention upward at the sound of laughter. Bright green eys locked with his. "You are willing to destroy yourself to save your brother? I like you."

Félix growled at the strange noiret, warning to stay away. The man grinned, exposing sharp teeth, then without warning, his form changed to mist and zipped towards Adrien. Felix hissed and attempted to keep the mist away. He watched with dismay as it sank into Adrien's chest.

Félix's heart dropped. He had failed. Adrien was now gone because of him. He grit his teeth, more tears fighting to be free.

He jumped at the sudden sharp inhale that escaped Adrien. Félix flinched when the canary blond sat upright rather quickly, black cat ears sprouted from his head, wounds rapidly healed and blood dissolved into nothing, a black cat suit consumed his clothes. Adrien looked at him, fat oblongs rested in his pools of green.

Adrien stared at him for a bit before speaking, sparking the swirling words of the contract to life. The visible magic swirled around then darted to the two of them, creating a magic chain attached to their wrists then falling into their bodies. Félix shivered at the surge of power that flowed through him. His world tilted and spun around, unstable from the new power. He almost felt drunk as he swayed, trying to stay upright. he wasnt sure what to think of it.

Félix blinked when Adrien's suit disappeared, a ring glowed one his right ring finger. It drew both of their attention.

A small floating cat emearged from the jewel, a Cheshire grin curling his lips. They both looked at Adrien when soft sniffles escaped him. He threw his arms around Félix's neck, soft sounds escaped him as if he was trying to control himself. Félix curled around his brother, running soothing circles on his back. He wasn't keen on Adrien crying on him, but; he was willing to allow it to happen after the trauma his brother just went through.

"He'll be alright." The being hummed softly. "I numbed most of that memory, it won't hurt as much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written on my phone, I'll edit it when I get the chance. . .


	11. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Scarlet is trapped within shadows

Shadows spun around around as she walked through, reminding Bridgette of black fog. It was steadily growing higher and higher, eventually drowning out the moon. It was making her nervous. Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked around her self, ankle deep in the shadow fog.

Soft whispers drifted in and out of foxaus. Seemingly more than one presence swirled around her. Her heart lurched as she took a few steps back at the sight of copies emerageing from the shadows. They were on either side of her. Each wore the same feared smile as her darkened partner.

His legion had grown.

Bridgette took a few steps back, feeling the creeping cold of fear. She was grateful it wasn't as strong in her suit as it was out. Now which one was her partner? Or was he not amongst them?

She took a deep breath and slowly relaxed it, closing her eyes. She could do this. It wasnt that hard, she has fought his icy fear before. She took a step back and analyzing her surrounding around her as she grasped her weapon. She grit her teeth. She could feel his powers but there was more than one source. A soft growl escaped her. Where was he? 

She stilled at the feel of one being stronger than the others. She opened her eyes and flipped backward when a clawed hand swiped at her ear, grazing the stone. She flinched at the feel of the claws scraping her ear. Lady Scarlet then twisted around, avoiding another attack, her heart hammered in her chest, feeling the fear trying to penetrate Tikkis defenses.

She flung her light yo-yo outward, her creation, making it into a wide arching circle. Two of the Ghost Cats dispersed while the third one hissed in displeasure and backed away from it. Dark eyes narrow with malice. 

Phantom Cat stepped to the side and melted into the shadows as her weapon went in. She gasped when something grabbed it. Moments later, it dissolved away.

Her heart kept into her throat. The cold pressing further down on her. She struggled to recreate the device and fling towards crush. It went through him. Phantom Cat narrowed his dark eyes. His ears flicked forward as his ebony hair whipped all about him from an unfelt breeze. He held his hands out beside him. His wicked smirk growing impossibly wide and exposing his ivory fangs. His smile reminded her of Joker’s but much more sinister.

Bridgette swallowed. She could almost feel the darkness twisting and wiggling around her. Obeying the commands of the possessed cat before her. Lady Scarlet wondered how much was his power and how much was the gift of Monarch. If any was from the Monarch.

Bridgette hissed when shadows swirled around her partner. She flinched as the stars in the sky began to snuff out. Didnt they go out with the moon? Lights in the streets below shattered causing g her to flinch. Her heart raced as she snapped her attention about. Something was howling around her as if trying to mimicking the wrathful wind.

Tiki spoke but her voice was drowned away in the whirl wind of her frantic mind.  
The darkness was swallowing the light too quickly. She was losing sight of the akuma before her. "Kitty!" She exclaimed struggling to stay standing.  
A startled yelp escaped her when the night suddenly began twisting around her. Manical laughter swirled with the wind.

All the lights had been snuffed out and she couldn’t see anymore. She could feel the desire in the darkness to consume her. She shivered as the wind stilled. She held back a whimper that wanted to slip free “You took what was mine.” Bridgette flinched when she heard Félix’s ghostly voice echo around her, sounding close and far at the same time. She caught glimpses of his lithe form as she was swirled around in a black abyss. “Now I will take what is yours.”

Bridgette grit her teeth and leapt to the side as a phnlantom form emarged from the dark, reaching for her. She wasn’t willing to lose her partner. She tackled him only to have disappear. Bridgette shivered. She didn’t enjoy the feeling of the hungry darkness withering around her.

A snarl escaped her while forcing herself to her feet, tossing a light through the darkness, manifesting into a weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A deleted scene from [_Anger of a God_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181081/chapters/24963828)


	12. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette isnt sure how to handle the blond before her.

Bridgette took a deep breath and released it, gathering her stuff from her locker. Her thoughts twisting to her supposedly shy partner. He was snarky and serious when she was Lady Scarlet but was not much of a talker and very observant when she was her civilian self. Phantom Cat was attracted to her. She could feel it in the way he watched her and the roses he would bring.

There had been something different about him today. The flower he brought her meant eternal and a rose with it. Eternal love? Bridgette wasn't sure what to think of it. She gnawed on her bottom lip. She had a feeling that he made a choice today.

Bridgette hummed thoughtfully, the thoughts twisting and turning in her mind while she absently placed stuff in her backpack. She blinked, realizing that she had grabbed everything she needed. "He isn't going to leave you alone." Bridgette jumped with a squeak at the soft masculine voice. She slammed her locker closed as she whirled around towards the source of the voice, her heart racing in her chest.

The noirette stilled when her gaze locked with silver-blues. Her heart lurched at the familiar emotion flowing through them. The playful air around him was almost mischievous. Like it was her partner. "What do you mean?" Bridgette whispered, a sly smile curling thin lips.

"He has a question he wants to ask you." he purred. "I hope do you say yes." Bridgette blinked, taking in the blond before her as he dropped his gaze to her lips. What did Felix mean? Why was he being friendly? Why was he so close to her? She could feel his body heat and it was making her heart race. Why was he Flirty??? What was with his sudden attention with her? It seemed to have started around the same time Phantom Cat started hanging out with her . . . Bridgette's thoughts came to a seeming halt as her gaze bounced around the blond's silver ones. She felt like this was a hint. A hint to something rather important. 

His pupils were fat oblongs. Fangs peeking through with his sly smile that slowly faded into a concerned frown. Her heart hiccuped when he rested his forehead rested against hers. A soft sigh escaped him as if he wanted to speak but wasn't sure what to say anymore. He closed his eyes and she instantly felt the walls return, shielding himself from her. Bridgette's heart instantly hurt at the thought of hurting him. Why? What did her heart know that her mind did not?

"Felix?" She whispered his name as he pulled away from her; acting as if nothing just had happened. The cat she had seen in him was now hidden away from her. The platinum blond adjusted the straps to his bag and fixed his bangs before turning away from her. For a split second, Bridgette saw the cat within Felix, the ears, the tail, the black clothing . . . Kitty slipped from her causing the blond to go still.

He turned and looked at her, a little surprised before a cheshire smile curled his lips. A soft 'shh' escaped him as he pressed his fingers to his lips. Bridgette's mouth went dry as her heart raced in her chest. Her cheeks burned at the thought of Felix Agreste being her partner. Her partner went to the same university as her? Was she hoping? Overthinking?

She watched him as he disappeared around the corner, the 'wild' side of him disappearing from sight. Bridgette sank to the ground, her hands pressed against her chest. Her thoughts swirling with what she thought was a discovery. "Tikki, you said your heralds instinctively know their partners? Felix is Phantom Cat isn't he?" The words leaving her felt right. She didn't miss the soft chuckles coming from the goddess hiding in her earrings.


	13. Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette wanted to sneak up on her partner but finds a pleasant surprise instead

Bridgette released a soft sigh as she pulled away from her school work. Her brain hurt from trying to figure out her current homework. She pushed her chair back with a slight yawn. The ladybug herald looked at the goddess sitting on her bed. The red-head simply shook her head with a light chuckle. Tikki stretched her arms and gracefully rose to her feet. The goddess then shrunk to her kwami form, a question slipping from her. Bridgette turned and looked at her homework thoughtfully. She could always finish it later.  
  
The noirette rose to her feet and flexed her cramped hand, nodding to Tikki's question. "Let's see if I can surprise him today." Bridgette hummed as she looked at the clock. The sun had fallen a while ago. She didn't care if she had told Phantom Cat that she wasn't going on patrol today or the lecture that would come for skipping out on her college assignment. She wanted a break.  
  
The goddess smiled brightly and vanished into the earrings Bridgette was wearing. The witch hummed to herself as she approached the lightest part of her room. She placed her hand firmly on the wall, feeling it waver beneath her palm like it was fabric. She then pulled it to the side to reveal a rooftop filled with moonlight.  
  
Bridgette stepped through the curtained portal and allowed it to close behind her, the wall becoming solid once more. The light was how she made doors to different places in the city. Her partner used the shadows. Bridgette stretched out her stiff limbs, humming softly to herself before taking off.  
  
She inhaled the night air as it rushed past her. Lady Scarlet's gaze roved around her, people slinking into the shadows as she raced past. Creatures of myth slipping away before they had the chance to be caught. Little winged beings flew beside her, riding on the breeze she created before darting away to cause harmless mischief. Bridgette peered after the winged pixies before shaking her head and flipping off of a building's edge.  
  
Lady Scarlet scaled the side of the building, hoping to surprise her partner. She has never successfully caught her partner by surprise. He would always catch the slightest sound she would make. Even when she thought she was quiet or her scent would give her away. She grabbed the edge of the building, trying to keep herself from snickering. She pulled her lower body away from the wall, using the muscles in her arms to direct her body arching over her. Her heart raced in her chest as she felt the building beneath her feet. Lady Scarlet breathed in deeply and slowly released it as she released her grip and straightened to her full height. She was already expecting her partner's voice, possibly a snarky remark about showing off.  
  
She blinked when his velvety voice didn't greet her. Bridgette scanned the building's top. It was void of her partner's presence. Was he running late? No. He didn't believe in being late. He would get snappy with her for it and then sometimes give her a lecture about punctuality. Was something holding him? No. He would've let her know. One of his shadows or cats would've told her. She blinked at the idea. Bridgette then scanned the rooftop for the shape of a cat or a patch that was darker than normal.  
  
She still when her blue eyes landed on something that seemed darker than normal. Bridgette approached it, expecting to hear haunting whispers tell her that her partner was either running late or was not going to be able to make it. A frown curled her lips when no such thing happened. The thickness of the darkness didn't change when she drew closer.  
  
Bridgette lightly tapped it with the tip of her foot, surprised when it didn't go through. She hesitantly stepped on it only to see a few more appeared in front of her, going upward. Stairs. It looked like stairs. Bridgette looked upwards, following the stairs that she could see. _You could create a banister._ Tikki's voice rang in her mind. Bridgette held her hand out where she would believe a banister would be. A soft gasp escaped her when a dark red light formed beneath her palm and darted in opposite directions. The one going back ending rather abruptly while the other went up a distance.  
  
Bridgette followed the stairs till she came to a black platform that was about the same level as the Eiffel tower's top. She went still when a rich voice reached her ears. She couldn't make out the words. Lady Scarlet cautiously moved forward on the platform, following the honey-like voice. She didn't recognize it. It didn't sound like a siren or anything from that species. The voice did belong to someone who wasn't human but there was no magic within it.  
  
Curious, Bridgette drew closer. She recognized some of the rock songs that were being sung. Whoever this was, seemed to have good taste. She halted in her steps when she came to where the male was. Surprised burned through her to see Phantom Cat standing before her. His rich voice flowing around as he sang along to the songs that only he could hear. He was dancing to the lyrics that left him. Acting out to some of them.  
  
His motion was fluid and matched very well, even his tail was flowing with his actions. He hummed along to the beat when there were no lyrics to go with. Bridgette didn't know he could sing and dance. Had he been taking lessons? He was brilliant. She could sit here and listen to him sing all day. She loved the sound of his voice.  
  
Bridgette lowered herself to the 'ground', watching her partner. She swayed to the music he sang. Was he listening to a concert in the distance? or was he wearing headphones? If so, how was he doing it with his cat ears? A bright smile curled her lips as he whirled around in time with the beat of his new song. He went stiff when his gaze landed on her. Surprise darkened his eyes as a strangled noise escaped him. Alarm then took place of his surprise. A furious blush colored his cheeks as he dropped the device that seemed to be in his left hand. She blinked as he twisted around and seemed to dart into the darkness.  
  
"Kitty?" Bridgette called as she rose to her feet, surprised by his actions. Did she do something wrong? She jogged forward, searching for the device he had dropped. She scooped it up after finding it. Lady Scarlet then looked around, searching for her partner. She knew he was still here. She could feel his presence. "I'm sorry." She called, hoping to lure him out.  
  
"It's not your fault." Came the timid voice of her partner. This was a new side to him. "I'm not used to an audience." His voice was soft and tender as if he had been caught doing something that was forbidden. A light frown curled her lips as she racked her mind as to how she could get her partner to come out of hiding.  
  
"Why not?" Silence met her question. "I thought your cousin would at least be there to enjoy something like that. You are really good." Silence still met her. A soft sigh left her after a few moments of silence passed. She knew that he was still there. He wasn't going to disappear on her. The platform made of shadows would disappear with him.  
  
"My cousin isn't allowed at my house anymore." Came his response. Bridgette snapped her attention towards the direction of his voice. She knew he lived in a professional house; she just didn't know how professional. Was it cold professional? Or just cold? He was scared to move out on his own. Scared of the retaliation that would come from his Patriarch.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Father believes him to be a bad influence from trying to fight for what he wants." Bridgette blinked at the almost inaudible response. That was a stupid reason. "What are you doing here?" He abruptly changed the subject. Bridgette frowned. She wasn't going to allow him to.  
  
"Do you do this every time I'm not around?" A soft yes slipped from him. "Why?" Bridgette's heart lurched at his response. His father believed that dancing was too wild. She sighed, hearing him shuffle away. Bridgette already didn't like his father. She had to think of a way to coax him out. "Do you want your device?" She changed the subject and held it out where she had believed he had disappeared. She could feel the hesitation in the air before his arm slipped through the shadows and tenderly grasped the device as if she was going to snatch it from him.  
  
Bridgette blinked, barely seeing her partner through the darkness. "will you dance for me?" she asked hesitantly. He blinked, his ears twisting about as if he was trying to make up his mind. Phantom Cat pursed his lips before he looked away. She watched him as he nervously tugged on his hair. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He snapped his attention towards her. Lady Scarlet could sense him hesitate before he stepped closer to her.  
  
"Only if you'll dance with me." Lady Scarlet stared at him, surprised by his request.  
  
"Ok." She responded and grabbed his hand with her other one. Phantom Cat swallowed as his ears flopped to the side. Had he been expecting her to say no? He inhaled sharply when she kissed his knuckles. "May I have this dance?" Her heart hiccuped at the blush that darkened his cheeks. A smile curled her lips when he allowed her to gently pull him out of the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:
> 
> Breathless laughter escaped her partner as he allowed her to twirl him around, flowing to their own beat. The music on his device was forgotten. She enjoyed seeing the passion and raw joy on his face. The pure joy that sparkled in his sapphire blue eyes and made her heart sing. She's never seen him this happy before and she wanted to retain it. Even if that meant taking him from his father and making him her roommate. Who cared if their identities were exposed. Him being happy and his mental health was more important.
> 
> Bridgette inhaled sharply as he tripped over his own feet and crashed into her. Breathless sniggering escaped him as they both tumbled to the 'ground', her holding onto him. "We should do this more often." Phantom Cat panted as he pulled away, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his eyes. "That was the most fun I've had in a long time."


	14. Birthday Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette doesn't want to celebrate her birthday alone, but those who celebrate with her surprise her.

Bridgette huffed as she landed on her balcony. The day was coming to an end. Today was her birthday. She had planned to celebrate it with her friends but they had to cancel last minute. Her sister had told her no, too busy focused on stalking her crush.

A soft sigh escaped her, dropping her transformation only to go still when she felt a presence intrude upon her space. She turned and stilled at the sight of Vicroy standing on the banister, his black swallowtail wings closing behind him. Her heart hiccupped as to what it could mean. Why was he here? Has he known all along who she was? How else would he know where she lived? She pushed the thoughts from her mind, not wanting focus on them at the moment.

Bridgette was tired and disappointed that no one wanted to celebrate her birthday with her. "What do you want?" She asked in a tired voice. He blinked as a soft frown curled his lips. He was quick to adjust himself so that he was sitting on the banister, his feet tucked into the railings.

"What would like for your birthday?" He asked in a soft voice. She stared at him. How did he know? She hadn't told him _anything._

"A kiss." Bridgette said the fist thing that came to her mind. Viceroy blinked at her answer. She was hoping that he would leave so she could wallow in unhappiness. She wanted to be grumpy and eat a bucket of ice cream while watching a chick flick.

She wasn't expecting her counterpart to lean forward and kiss her. Her heart lurched and her mind swirled, trying to process the pressure of his lips on hers, the feel of his tongue snaking into her mouth. He was kissing her. . . A furious blush burned her cheeks while she returned the kiss. He actually granted her request. Why?

Bridgette followed him when he pulled away. Breathy chuckles escaped him when they seperated. "Happy birthday." he said in a breathless whisper. She stilled when she felt a kiss on her cheek. She turned towards it when they pulled away. A cheeky smile curled Cat Noir's lips. His green eyes sparkling with teasing mischief. He also said 'happy birthday.'

She snapped her attention to her right when someone gently grabbed her hand. A wicked smile curled Jack's lips as he kissed her hand. One of Viceroy's friends. He signed happy birthday before miming a gift and handing it to her. She accepted it and opened it to hear a confetti canon and invisible confetti dalling her.

She blinked at the red rose that was handed to her, snaring her attention. Corvidae held the rose. "Any friend of Viceroy's is a friend of ours. Happy Birthday." The black bird themed male hummed. Bridgette smiled as tears welled in her eyes. Even her enemies cared for her. She jumped when Cat Noir whooped, asking what board game they should play as he bolted in, the other two following him and chatted with each other.

Bridgette turned to Viceroy to see a smirk curl his lips as he pushed himself off the banister. His feet landing silently on the stone. "Chaton will pick a game if you don' t beat him to it." Bridgette watched him as he walked past her and towards her open double doors leading to her bedroom. Lively chatter coming from the boys already inside. She could see Cat Noir flip the TV on and get excited about a game console she owned.

Bridgette turned her gaze to the silver blond. Why? Why qas he doing this? What was in it for him? He usually didnt go out of his for things like this. Viceroy halted at the threshold of the doors and looked back at her as if he could sense her questions. His gorgious eyes watching watching her as she took a deep breath to ask. "Cat Noir wanted to throw you a party." She blinked her thoughts turning to the kiss.

"How does the kiss come into this?" She blushed at the sly smile that curled his lips. Was it because he wanted to? Her heart raced as he motioned for her to follow him before he turned and glided into her room, joining the others.

She had not been expecting her enemies to celebtate her birthday with her when her friends and family couldn't make it. Should she start calling _all_ of them frenemies?

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all might recognize some of the drabbles I post, some are also deleted scenes from shorts I have written or yet to finish.


End file.
